endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Maximized Exploitation
Maximized Exploitation is a technology on the Economy and Trade technology tree. It unlocks two System Improvement in AI Labor and Public 3D Printing, and allows for the colonization of Lava-type Planets. "Early industrial societies are more or less vast engines for producing waste; little of what is initially taken from the ground actually ends up as a product and the rest is dumped. By maximizing the processes of extraction, refining, transport, storage, and distribution, enormous gains in efficiency and volume can come with the added value of reduced waste." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Industrialists AI Labor *+5 Industry per Population on Hot *+5 Industry per Population on Sterile *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Industrialists Cost 1120 Industry "Far more than the simple amplification of robotics, advanced computational methods and materials permit the creation of a highly flexible and instantly re-trainable workforce. Flawless, uncomplaining, and efficient, these workers boost both industrial production and R&D." Public 3D Printing *Effects while in queue (blocks the construction queue) *All the Industry is consumed. *25% Industry converted into Dust. Cost: Infinite Turns "By allowing a part of your industrial base to become a large-scale 3D printing service for private commercial initiatives, income for the imperial coffers can be generated. The perfect choice for when you need to convert excess industrial capacity into cold hard Dust. Just keep an eye out for outrageous 3D designs...." Colonize Lava *Allows for the colonization of Lava-type Planets Cost: 640 Industry "For obvious reasons this planet type is nicknamed "Shake-and-Bake". Due to their active, volcanic characteristics and excitingly lively plate tectonics, the major hurdle to colonizing Lava-type planets is the creation of sufficiently robust and tremor-resistant buildings and public infrastructures. That are, of course, also fireproof." Maximized Exploitation (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Lava with Colonize Terran. "Early industrial societies are more of less vast engines for producing waste; by contrast, the life of the Riftborn before they came to this galaxy did not have this trouble. In order to recreate the simple and uncluttered world they left behind, they strive to minimize waste and make maximally efficient use of resources." Colonize Terran *Allows the colonization of Terran-type Planets. "The greatest risk to colonizing Terran-type planets is taking their apparently 'friendly' ecosystems for granted. Rigorous scientific testing and analysis are required to study the atmosphere, food chains, proteins, and carbon and nitrogen cycles. In spite of their apparent compatibility, they can be full of rude surprises." Maximized Exploitation (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Toxic to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "Industrial societies are more or less vast engines for producing waste; little of what is initially taken from the ground actually ends up as a product and the rest is dumped. As this is alien to the Unfallen notion of harmony and their desire for untouched forests, they seek to maximize output while minimizing waste and pollution."